


Where the Ocean Meets the Shore

by earthbound_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthbound_angel/pseuds/earthbound_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are stuck in a cabin due to poor weather. Things get boring so they decide to pull out some alcohol and playing cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Ocean Meets the Shore

The ceiling creaked above them. Dean had since gotten used to the sound, no longer gripping his blade in his pocket with every sound. The eerie noises only reminded him of the situation. A hunting trip gone awry. No Sam, no cell phone. Just him and Cas alone in the cabin’s living room, listening to the downpour and howling wind outside. He smirked to himself, thinking that “living room” was inadequate. _More like freezing room,_ he thought.

They were both getting tipsy after hours of drinking games and five rounds of poorly thought-out strip poker to pass the time. With all the noise from the storm, they knew there was no way either of them could sleep that night. So they stayed up, Dean teaching Cas the right way to play poker though he was sure Cas couldn’t tell it apart from go fish at that point.

He turned his attention to the blue eyes in front of him, glowing bright with the flashes of lightning. Cas said something that Dean had missed entirely. The depth of those blue eyes pulled Dean in, threatening to never release their grip on his soul. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Cas smiled, mocking Dean for being a distracted drunk, in the process making a bad pun that Dean should be at a space bar instead. The way his lips formed the grin, the sweet noise he made as he laughed, Dean nearly forgot the chill of the room. Warmth spread through his face and body, making him feel even more drunk than ever before.

He leaned in, not sure what he was going to do, just knowing that he had to be closer to that smile, to those eyes. Cas closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Dean softly stroking his hair, playing with strands that he had painstakingly brushed perfectly into place. He could only ever express his emotions towards Dean through his appearance. He always kept his hair brushed just so – Dean loves a well-groomed rebel – and his shirt always unbuttoned like Dean had shown him years back. Or he did until Dean forcibly removed it from him when he lost two rounds back and had to take off another article of clothing. He was cold but it didn’t matter. Nothing did. Only Dean.

Dean situated himself behind Cas, pulling him back onto his own bare chest, and began absent-mindedly stroking Cas’s hair. Neither of them realized how drunk they really were until this point. Thoughts they ordinarily suppressed came to the surface.

_The bed would be more comfortable. And more convenient for that._

_I wonder what he tastes like._

_His eyes glow when he’s happy. I can only imagine how they’d look after I did that._

_If I’m smooth about it, maybe I can convince him to join me upstairs._

_I hardly sleep but I’d lose my precious few hours with him any night._

Cas reached up and touched Dean’s hand, pulling him out of his drunken trance. He turned himself around in Dean’s lap, situating himself so his own blue eyes met the green of his partner’s. Partner. He liked that word. So short a word, yet it carried so much meaning.

Dean was expecting tonight to be it. The moment he could finally say something to Cas about how he felt. But when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. _What a time to get shy,_ he thought. _Is being alone together, half naked and mostly drunk not as good a time as any to say something?_

He decided that words would do no good. They couldn’t cover the storm brewing inside his soul. He leaned in, meeting his dear angel’s lips with his own. He could feel the lack of experience, yet the overwhelming passion made up for it. They hardly paused as they fell back onto the floor, holding each other tight. Partly for passion’s sake, partly for warmth. Dean’s legs moved, wrapping themselves around Cas’s lower body and allowing his partner to hold him even more closely. Within minutes, the drunken giddiness turned into a sleepiness that nearly left them passed out mid-kiss.

Dean pulled Cas’s head down so he could lie on his chest. The regular beating of Dean’s heart, the slow rise and fall of his chest, all reminders that they were both alive, so alive, in that moment. Cas thought to himself that, of all the countless years he had spent in heaven, he had never known peace quite like this.


End file.
